05 August 1991 (Radio Bremen)
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * Radio Bremen (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1991-08-05 ; Comments * Start of show: "Hello chums once again this is John Peel, this week sitting in the midst of the wreckage of a party we had last night, doing a 2 hour programme for Radio Bremen Vier and Radio 4U Berlin." Tracklisting *'File a starts' ::(News edited from the BBC and then later from Radio Bremen in the German language) * Mudhoney: Let It Slide (LP - Every Good Boy Deserves Fudge) Sub Pop * Wedding Present: Fleshworld (12" - Lovenest) RCA * Burro Banton: Praise Up Jah (7") Wild Apache * Vivians: Spaceman (LP - I Fear) Hit & Run * Even As We Speak: One Step Forward (7") Sarah * Therapy?: Loser Cop (LP - Babyteeth) Wiiija * Subsonic 2: Unsung Heroes Of Hip Hop (7") Columbia * Dittos: Mustard (v/a LP - Bug Out! Volume 2) Candy ::(JP: "You don't get often cover versions of Dinosaur Jr songs, but here's one of them now") * Blake Babies: Severed Lips (12" - Rosy Jack World) Mammoth * Go!: Milk (LP - Total) First Strike ::(JP: "Certainly is great, that's a cover version as well I think, although I can't remember who did the original, doubtless somebody will write in and tell me, well actually doubtless nobody will write and tell me, certainly a cover version") *Swervedriver: Flawed (7" - Sandblasted) Creation ::(Peel mentions the Americans are better in the music, but we're better in the marketing) *Red Shift: Showdown (12" - Showdown / Tingler) Pro-One * Thinking Fellers Union Local 282: More Glee (LP - Lovelyville) Matador ::(News in the German language) *Nightmares On Wax: A Case Of Funk (12") Warp * Smashing Orange: Collide (7" - Not Very Much To See) Ringers Lactate * Gospel Fish: You Must Be Fool (7") Sinbad * Silverfish: Big Bad Baby Pig Squeal (12" - Fuckin' Drivin' Or What...) Creation * Orchids: Dirty Clothing (LP - Unholy Soul) Sarah * File a ends * File b starts * Technogod: Thankful (12" - Cola Wars) Nation * Mudhoney: Something So Clear (LP -Every Good Boy Deserves Fudge) Sub Pop * Ukrainians: Oi Divchino (LP - The Ukrainians) Cooking Vinyl * Vivians: Beach Party (LP - I Fear) Hit & Run * Annette: Beach Party (LP - Beach Party) Buena Vista * File b ends * File c starts * Malage Lugendo: Leki Ya Baby (v/a LP - "Ici Ca Va ...Fungola Motema") Productions Zaiko Langa Langa * Zen Frisbee: The Ballad Of The Russian Redeye (7" - Jack) Jettison * Sugar Shack: Don't Bum Me Out (7") Anomie * Pain Teens: Poured Out Blood (v/a 7" - Love & Napalm Vol. 2) Trance Syndicate * File c ends File ; Name * a) RB4 050891-a.mp3 * b) RB4 050891-b.mp3 * c) RB4 050891-c.mp3 ; Length * 1:24:35 * 0:21:34 * 0:14:05 ; Other * Thanks to Max for the upload ; Available * Mooo Category:Radio Bremen Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes